Love is open door
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Violet are back with another brand new season of life*Sequel to Happy Ever After and Woman in his bed*
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. I decided to write about four storylines for the summer but this one will go into the new season maybe. We all know the character summary so we are not going to do that one.

Chapter 1

Violet's POV

I knew that saying goodbye was never easy for Steve. We both hated it so much. I had decided to leave our daughter with him since it was going to be boring her.

"I really wish that you would not leave." Steve said to me with a sad smile.

"I know but I will be back." I responded to him with a small kiss.

"I just do not want to lose you." Steve responded to me with a kiss.

"Babe, you are not going to lose me. Like I told you that you are stuck with me for a long time." I promised him as he wraps his arms around me. "Just promised me one thing that you will take care of our baby girl."

"I will but promise me that you will come home soon." Steve responded to me as he gave me a small kiss. "I Just do not know how long I can last without you in our bed."

"I think that you can managed without me. I would just bring baby girl in bed with you and you can cuddle with her." I responded to him.

"You might want to be careful with the suggestions because you could be sleeping in her bed from now on after you come back." Steve responded to me with another smile.

Steve's POV

After an hour later, I was taking Violet to the airport. I had this bad feeling that I would not see my wife again.

"It is going to be hard to let you get on that plane." I said to her.

"I know babe. If I could I would stay but mom needs emotional support right now as my brother stands trial along with my father." She responded to me. I knew that she was right that mom did need someone there but I hated being away from her.

"Just promised me that you will call me when you land so that I know that you are with her." I said to her.

"I will just promise that you will take care of our baby girl." She responded to me as I watched her pick up our baby. "Be good for daddy."

"She will. She is a daddy's girl all the way." I said to her as I gave both of my girls a small smile.

I heard them announce my wife's plane number and it was time for her to go. I gave her one last hug and kiss before taking our daughter.

"I will see you both soon. I love you." She said to us.

"We love you too." I responded to her before giving her another kiss.

I watched as she walked over to the gate. I headed back to the truck and put our daughter in her seat. I know that she is too young to understand where mommy went but she is already starting to cry.

"It is okay baby girl. Mommy will be back as soon as she can." I said to my daughter.

Violet's POV

It was hard to boarding the plane without Steve and our daughter. I just hoped that this trial will go by fast. I just want to go back home and be with my husband and daughter. She was about to turned three and I just wanted to be there for her birthday.

The plane landed on time and I was happy to be able to call my family. Steve had managed to text me a photo of our daughter. She was playing in his office with Danny. I dial his cell phone number and waited for him to answer. He finally answers the phone and we talk about thirty minutes before he puts on our daughter on the phone.

My mom finally got there about twenty minutes waiting. I was so happy to see her and we headed to the hotel.

"Mom, why are we not staying at the house?" I asked her.

"because it is very lonely to be there by myself so I have been staying here until your father or brother gets out of jail." She said to me.

"What happens if Dad or my brother end up staying in jail for good? What would you do then?" I asked my mother.

"I was thinking about moving to Hawaii to be closer to you guys." She said to me.

"Okay mom." I responded to her.

"So how is my first granddaughter?" She asked me.

"She is great. I can not believe that my baby girl is turning three soon." I said to her.

"So is there any word on grandbaby #2 for you and Steve?" She asked me.

"I do not know when we are going to have a second child yet. We are very content on having just one baby." I responded to her. The truth is that Steve and I did not talk about having a second child.

Steve's POV

First night with just me and our daughter was really hard for me. She was not setting down since she got to talk to Violet. I sent her a text message to see if she could call and help me with bed time but there was no answer. Danny had came over to help me with bedtime since I normally did not do this by myself.

I walked back downstairs to find that Danny was sitting on the couch.

"So how is the time with you and her?" He asked me.

"It was good. It is hard to say goodbye to Violet." I responded to him.

"How long is she going to be gone for?" He asked me.

"It just depends on how long this trial will be. I just hope that they get it done soon. I know that it makes me sound cold but we do have a life outside of her father and brother's trial." I responded to him.

"it is going to be okay. She will be back before you know it. Just watch." Danny responded to me.

I did not know if I should believe him but he is my best friend. I knew that I should trust him but I could not help this feeling that just would not go away. I watched as Danny left the house after an hour. I headed to bed for a long night.

Violet's POV

The next morning, I woke up to find that I had a message from Steve. I knew that the time zone was different for us right now so I had to wait to text him. I got up and ready for the day. I headed into the other room where my mom had just got the food from room service.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" She asked me.

"Not good. It is weird to not be sleeping with Steve." I responded to my mom.

"I bet. You guys have been married for almost four years." She responded to me.

"Yeah. We should start heading to court." I said to her after we are done eating. I decided to call Steve on the way and the phone just went to voicemail.

I left Steve a message and hanged up. We got to the courthouse where they were just starting there. Right before the trial got underway there were shots fired.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first new chapter. I am not going to go on a schedule just because we are crazy with work. We are about to change the work schedule. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I am about to reach or have reach 20k tweets. I will see you guys soon for either a new chapter or a new storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I ended up sending my laptop away on June 1st and that meant that I was forced into a writing break. I also got my laptop back on Tuesday night so it took me a little bit. Now rest assured that I had over half of it done before my laptop was forced to get fixed. I am going to try to get this chapter out by Friday, June 10th. I was blown away by the amount of reviews from the last chapter. I was going to wait until tomorrow for the new chapter but changed my mind and posted it today

Reviews on the first chapter:

Aquababy58: We will have to wait and see. I was not sure about bringing back this storyline but decided to bring it back. Thank you for your review.

Guest: Thank you for this review!

Guest: It will be coming soon. Thank you for your review.

Guest: Thank you!

Guest: On the way! Thank you for your review!

Guest: It is coming soon as I can write it. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 2

Violet's POV

I was so scared that I would never be able to see Steve and our daughter again when I heard gun shots. I heard the door closed with a few more gunshots. I looked at my brother who had a scared look on his face.

We heard that the judge had ordered the guards to locked the door to keep us all safe. We were so happy that we all had turned off our phones when the judge made us. We heard more shots go off and were told to stay quiet.

The police managed to take out the shooters and the trail was postpone for a few days. We headed back to the house and I skpyed Steve.

"hey you." He said to me.

"Hey." I responded to him.

"What is wrong?" He asked me. "I heard about the courthouse shooting."

"I was so scared that I would not see you or our baby girl again." I responded to him.

"Babe, maybe it is time for you to come home or I will come out to be there with you." He responded to me.

"No I need to be here for my mom. If you want to come out, pleas make sure that Danny will watch her." I responded to him.

"Alright love. I will talk to him right as soon as we are done talking." Steve responded to me with a smile.

Steve's POV

It was so nice to be able to talk to Violet for about an hour. I ended up calling Danny to see if he will take her for a few days while we were gone and he agree. I packed for both myself and our daughter.

Danny picked up her the next morning and I left for Violet. I finally get to the airport to find her and her mom waiting for me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her. I am glad that she is safe or at least I hope. We get back to the house and relaxed. It feels weird to be without her father and brother.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked me.

"I am fine. I should be asking you that." I responded to her.

"I am just ready for this all to be over. Both my husband and son are my loves but they need to pay for what they did." She revealed to us. I knew that my wife was surprised by what her mother had said that about the boys but I also knew that she was right to say that.

Two days later- Violet's POV

It was time to return to the court case and I just hoped that this will be over sooner or later. I wanted to be there for my mom but I was also missing my daughter.

"It is going to be okay." Steve revealed to me as he gave me a small kiss.

"I know. Thank you for being here." I said to him.

"Babe, this is where I belong is with you and supporting you right now." Steve responded to me.

"Along with our baby girl?" I asked him.

"Yes of course." He said to me with a smile.

Steve and I wait for the judge to reveal the verdit. I hold on to my mom's hand as my brother and father are senteced to five years. We headed back to her house and just releaxed. It is hard to think that my father and brother are being sent away for a few years.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked her.

"I am fine. I just need some time so why do you not go home and be with your daughter?" my mom said to me.

"okay." I responded to her. I was surprised that my mom would want me to go so fast but she is right that it was time to get back to home.

Steve's POV

I left the girls to talk so I could skype Danny to fill him in that we should be home in a few days. I watched as Violet came walking into the room really upset.

"Danny, I have to go." I said to him.

"Okay." He responded back to me.

I hanged up the phone with Danny and get out of the chair. I walked straight over to where my wife is.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Mom wants us to leave tomorrow morning. She wants to be alone." She responded to me.

"Oh." I responded to her. I get Violet to start packing so I can talk to her mother alone. I knew this was not a chat she or I would enjoy. I walked out to living room to see if we could talk.

"Hey do you mind if we talk about this?" I responded to my mother-in-law.

"Sure we can talk about this but I want you guys to go home and enjoy your little girl." She revealed to me.

"Okay." I said as I left the room.

The next morning

Violet and I headed to the airport, we were so happy that we were going to be home soon. We missed our baby girl so bad. About four hours went by and we were reunited with our baby girl.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I was goin to have her mom up to something but changed my mind. Thank you for waiting so patienally for the new chapter. I was having a big issue with my computer and it's cooling system. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: It is time for the next chapter of this storyline. After posting chapter 2, I decided to take down Say something and rewrite it to NCIS:LA. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter.

Chapter 3

Violet's POV

It had been three weeks since the last time that I heard from my mom. I am quite worried about her but she knows that I am here for her. I just hoped that my dad and brother are okay. I did not heard Steve come in to the room.

"Hey honey." Steve greeted me while scaring me a little bit. "Are you okay?

"Hi. Yes, I am okay. I just did not heard you come into the house or into the room." I responded to him. "how was the case?"

"Pretty good. I just wish that you would come back to work. I miss having my partner there." He responded sadly to me.

"But Danny is your partner, remember?" I responded to him with a smile.

"I know but it is not the same. I miss seeing my wife's beautiful smile." Steve revealed to me with a smile.

"Aw you are too sweet." I responded to him.

"I do try to be sweet." He responded to me.

Steve's POV

We enjoy the rest of the night as a family before putting our baby girl to bed. I love the fact that on some nights, I would enjoy my run or swim when I got home from work. I walked into the kitchen and gave her a small smile. I notice that she is almost done and helped with the last few.

"Babe, Why do we not go to bed? " I asked her.

"Okay. Let go to bed." She said to me as she started to head upstairs. I followed behind her and found her getting ready for bed already. We climbed into bed and I gave my wife a small kiss.

The next morning, I woke up to find our baby girl crying and Violet is still sleeping. I got out of bed and went to her room.

"It is okay baby girl. Daddy is right here." I said as I picked her up from her crib.

I took her downstairs to get her bottle ready for her. I looked at the clock and it was only 3:30am. I am glad that I get this extra time with her every other night but I wish that she would hurry up and sleep through the night. I remember when she was first here. It was hard to even sleep five minutes because it seem that she was always wake.

About twenty minutes later, I finally got her back to sleep and went back to bed. Violet moved over to lay on my chest.

"Is she sleeping?" She asked me.

"Yeah. She is sleeping." I responded to her. "She was hungry."

"You are such a good dad." She responded to me. "It is almost your first father's day."

"I know and I can not wait." I revealed to her as I gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She responded to me as we go back to sleep for another few hours before I have to go to work.

Violet's POV

The next morning I woke up to find that Steve was already gone for work. I was surprised that he did not wake me up to say goodbye. I reached over and grabbed my phone to send him a message right as my phone started to beep with incoming text from him.

Sorry babe that I did not wake you up this morning. Got called in around 3am and I did not want to wake you up. Love you and I will see you tonight.

I smiled at his message. I love his romantic ways. I hit responded to his message.

It is prefectly fine, love. Just promise me that you will stay safe because we need you. I love you too.

I got out of bed and as the baby started to wake up so I went to go get her.

"Oh I know how much you miss daddy. Don't worry, I miss daddy too but he will be home later tonight. Why don't we go have a good time?" I said to her as I got her ready for the day. I had a few errands to do.

I got her loaded up in the car and headed out. We got the shopping done and then I decided to head to headquarters. I got there right as Danny and Steve were having one of their fights. I stopped and take out our daugter hoping that the baby would get the boys to stop but Chin notices her and takes her.

"You might want to get them to stop without her." Chin tells me.

"Okay. Why don't you take her inside?" I said to him with a small smile. Right as I start to walk over to the boys.

"You don't get to stand there and act like you are the boss all the time?!" Danny yelled at Steve.

"Hey! Stop fighting!" I said to them. "You two are acting like children."

"I did not start this at all. He started this." Steve said to me.

"No I did not start this." Danny responded to me and him.

"Well, I am putting an end to it. It is not the best idea for this to happen." I said to the boys. "You two need to start acting your age and not your IQ."

Steve looks at me like he knows that I am serious about this. I watched as he turns and walks away.

"That was mean of you to say that." Danny said to me

"No but it was the right thing to say to you both. You are acting like kids. What if your children saw their father act like this?" I said to him.

Steve's POV

I knew that she was right but I needed a moment to take a deep breath. I decided to walked into headquarters and found my baby with Chin.

"Here, I got her." I said to Chin as I went to take her from him.

"Everything fine with you and Danny?" Chin asked me.

"We just need a few moments apart." I said to him as Danny and Violet come walking into the office space. I can tell that Danny is mad but she is right that we needed to stop fighting.

Violet and I leave to go back home and spent the rest of the weekend together. I hope that we can start fresh on Monday.

Monday morning came to quick for both me and Violet. Our daughter had turned six weeks old on Saturday and that meant that Violet is hoping to get her into daycare full time in the next few weeks.

"I am scared about doing this to her. What if she is to young?" She asked me.

"She will be fine. Why don't we just start with her going when you do errands and then you go get her." I said to her.

"Okay. Let's try that." She said to me.

After a few days of doing the daycare trial, I get a phone from Violet when I was at work. I knew that she was going to picked up our daughter right at this time.

"Hey honey, what is going on?" I said to her.

"You need to come to the daycare and bring HPD with you." She responded to me. I really do not know what is going on.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I had set a new writing goal and I came really close to it. I hope that in the next chapter, I will get closer to it. I hope that you will review this chapter and let me know what you think. Please make sure that you follow and favorite this storyline so you can see when I update this chapter. I can not believe that June will be starting soon. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoyed these past four chapters in this storyline. I have gotten a lot of private messages asking about the other two storylines that I have on my profile update and I am still working on the first chapters. I hope that everyone had a wonderful week and father's day. I meant to get a Father's day special out. I can't believe that my anniversary for joining fanfiction is coming up at the end of July! I am truly blown away by the amount of the reviews that I have gotten.

Author's response to reviews:

Guest: Thank you for your review.

Guest: She will be. Thank you for your review.

Guest: I was planning to but life got in the way. Thank you for your review.

Guest: Yep. Trust me when I say that we are not dont with her mother. Thank you for your review.

Guest: Thank you for your review. I am working on it right now.

Chapter 4

Steve's POV

It felt that I could not get to the daycare fast enough. I just wanted to make sure that my daughter was okay. I finally got there with the whole team and HPD there to find that she was really gone.

"Where is she?" I asked the person in charge. "What happen to my child?"

"I do not know." the lady responded to him. "She was here about thirty minutes ago and then she was gone."

"She could not have gotten up and walked away. Babies don't do that." I responded to her.

"We will find her." Duke said as he walked into the room and started asking questions. I walked over to Violet and wrapped my arms around her.

"It is going to be okay." I said to her. I was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Maybe it is best that I stay home and take care of her." She said to me.

"Maybe." I responded to her. "But this could be a big misunderstanding that they took her."

"I don't think so." She responded to me.

Violet's POV

We were at the house for about twenty minutes and there was still no word about our daughter. Danny had been texting Steve through the time to give him updates.

"Anything yet?" I asked my husband.

"Nothing yet." Steve respondd to me.

"I Just want her found." I responded to him.

"I know babe so do I." Steve revealed to me.

No One's POV

Lacey walked into the house to find that her mother had the little girl. She could not believe that she would do that to her own daughter.

"Mom, what is going on?" Lacey asked her mother.

"I decided to give Steve and Violet a little treatment that I have been getting since your father and brother went away. They just went back to their normal life." her mother responded to her.

"Mom, you told them to go." Lacey responded to her mother.

"I did not think that your sister would actually do that." she responded to her daughter. "Plus I know how much your dad wants to see his granddaughter."

"But it's not your choice. That is Steve and Violet's choice when they take their daughter. You need to give her back to them." She said to her mother. "Please let her go home. Violet is very scared that her daughter is missing."

"I can't do that. I need to make sure that they pay." She said to her as her phone started to ring. "It is your sister. So you need to be quiet."

"Okay." She said as she took the baby out of the room. "It is okay. I am going to get you home to your mommy and daddy."

After a few minutes went by and she had her chance to leave. She took it and left the house. She got the baby into the car seat and headed to Steve and Violet's house. She was about ten minutes outside of their area when her phone went off and she noticed that it was her mom.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked right as she answer the phone.

"I am taking the baby back to them. It is the right thing to do." She responded to her mother. Right as she pulled into the driveway. She got the baby out of the seat and walked to the door.

Steve's POV

I heard that someone pulled into the driveway and I went to see who it was and it was her sister and my daughter. I opened the door and went to see that my daughter is okay.

"Where's my sister?" She asked me.

"Talking to your mother." I responded to her. "How did you get my daughter?"

Author Note: I hope everyone enjoyed these past four chapters in this storyline. I have gotten a lot of private messages asking about the other two storylines that I have on my profile update and I am still working on the first chapters. I hope that everyone had a wonderful week and father's day. I meant to get a Father's day special out.

Chapter 4

Steve's POV

It felt that I could not get to the daycare fast enough. I just wanted to make sure that my daughter was okay. I finally got there with the whole team and HPD there to find that she was really gone.

"Where is she?" I asked the person in charge. "What happen to my child?"

"I do not know." the lady responded to him. "She was here about thirty minutes ago and then she was gone."

"She could not have gotten up and walked away. Babies don't do that." I responded to her.

"We will find her." Duke said as he walked into the room and started asking questions. I walked over to Violet and wrapped my arms around her.

"It is going to be okay." I said to her. I was trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Maybe it is best that I stay home and take care of her." She said to me.

"Maybe." I responded to her. "But this could be a big misunderstanding that they took her."

"I don't think so." She responded to me.

Violet's POV

We were at the house for about twenty minutes and there was still no word about our daughter. Danny had been texting Steve through the time to give him updates.

"Anything yet?" I asked my husband.

"Nothing yet." Steve responded to me.

"I Just want her found." I responded to him.

"I know babe so do I." Steve revealed to me.

No One's POV

Lacey walked into the house to find that her mother had the little girl. She could not believe that she would do that to her own daughter.

"Mom, what is going on?" Lacey asked her mother.

"I decided to give Steve and Violet a little treatment that I have been getting since your father and brother went away. They just went back to their normal life." her mother responded to her.

"Mom, you told them to go." Lacey responded to her mother.

"I did not think that your sister would actually do that." she responded to her daughter. "Plus I know how much your dad wants to see his granddaughter."

"But it's not your choice. That is Steve and Violet's choice when they take their daughter. You need to give her back to them." She said to her mother. "Please let her go home. Violet is very scared that her daughter is missing."

"I can't do that. I need to make sure that they pay." She said to her as her phone started to ring. "It is your sister. So you need to be quiet."

"Okay." She said as she took the baby out of the room. "It is okay. I am going to get you home to your mommy and daddy."

After a few minutes went by and she had her chance to leave. She took it and left the house. She got the baby into the car seat and headed to Steve and Violet's house. She was about ten minutes outside of their area when her phone went off and she noticed that it was her mom.

"What are you doing?" Her mother asked right as she answer the phone.

"I am taking the baby back to them. It is the right thing to do." She responded to her mother. Right as she pulled into the driveway. She got the baby out of the seat and walked to the door.

Steve's POV

I heard that someone pulled into the driveway and I went to see who it was and it was her sister and my daughter. I opened the door and went to see that my daughter is okay.

"Where's my sister?" She asked me.

"Talking to your mother." I responded to her. "How did you get my daughter?"

"My mom had her." She revealed to me as Violet came running out.

"Steve, you need to arrest my sister." Violet responded to me. I am slightly confused because Lacey that it was her mom and Violet is saying that it was her.

"Violet, listen to me. I did not have anything to do with this. Mom did it because she wanted to make you suffer for leaving right after dad and our brother left." She responded to us.

"I don't believe you. Mom told us to leave. Why would she do that if she was going to do this?" I heard Violet say that.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I know that it has been a little over a week but there was a lot of things going on this week! I hope to have some writing done this weekend before I go back. Please make sure that you leave a review and follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. We are off to go see a movie! I will be working on chapter 5 as soon as I can :)


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I can not believe that we are in the month of July. I wanted to make sure that I have a new update every week but for the next three weeks it might not turn out that way. It just depends on how much writing I get done.

Chapter 5

Lacey's POV

"Mom wanted to test you to see if you would leave and when you did, she knew that she need to pay you back for leaving. I do not know why she took her but we need to keep her safe." I said to my sister and her husband.

"We know and we will." Steve responded to me. "But first we need to set your mom up for a fall. Do you think she will call?"

"Yeah, I do. We just need to wait and find out if she does it." I responded to him.

"Well I don't believe that mom did this to you." Violet said to me. I knew that my sister would have a hard time with this since she loves mom.

"What do I need to prove it to you that she did this?" I asked her.

"Make the phone call to mom and get her to admit it." She responded to me.

"Alright, I will do." I responded to them. We did not have to wait long because mom started to call me.

Steve's POV

I believe Lacey when she tells me that but I still have the team come over for getting fingerprints when Lacey's phone started to ring.

"It's mom." She said to us.

"Answer it." I said to her but put it on speaker.

"Okay." She said before taking a deep breath before answering the phone. "Hey mom."

"What did you tell them?" She asked her.

"I told them the truth but you told Violet that it was me that took her daughter." Lacey said to her.

"I did not want them to know that I took her." Her mom said to her. I could not believe that she would do that to her own daughter. I looked over to my wife and could tell that she was about to cry.

Lacey hanged up the phone and looked at us.

"See I was telling the truth about mom." She said to us.

"I Know." Violet said to us. "I am sorry about that."

I heard Danny knocking on the door and I went to open the door. Danny moves to arrest Lacey.

"Danny, stop. She is not the one that we are after. We are after Violet's mother right now. She took the baby and now we need to stop her." I told him.

"Alright, let's talk about the plan." Danny responded to me.

"Let's go into my office and we can talk about it." I responded to him.

Violet's POV

I waited for Danny and Steve to come back into the room but it takes them about twenty minutes. They will not tell us what is the plan because of the fact that mom will know when we are lying about things.

"It is going to be okay." Lacey told me.

"i know but I hate that we are going to have to do this with mom." I responded to her right as Steve walks into the room.

"It is going to be okay." Lacey responded to me as Danny walked in on the phone.

"So are you going to tell us?" I asked him.

"We can't. It is not safe to tell you because she will get word of it." Steve said to me.

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to make sure that I can get it posted by Saturday night. I hope that you guys had a great week and I will see you guys for the next update. I hope you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I hope that you had a wonderful week. I have been super busy. I just want to get back on schedule with posting. I am changing a few things up in the next storyline. We are trying something new this week so let me know what you think of it.

Chapter 6

Steve's POV

I know that we needed to make sure that her mom doesn't find out the plan that I have with Danny. I hate not sharing it with my wife but I didn't know what else to do.

"Steve you know that you can trust me. I won't tell mom."

"I know but I don't know what else to do."

"Just think about it because we needed to figure out what to do with mom. I still can't believe what she did to our baby."

"I know. It surprises me too."

Violet's POV

The next morning, Steve left for work. I was super surprised that my mom showed up about five minutes later to check on the baby.

"Hey, how was your first night with your daughter?"

"It was pretty good. I am happy that she is home."

"Where's Steve at?"

"He is at work because he wants to figure out who took our daughter and how Lacey got her."

"What does he think happen with her?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me."

"What do you mean that he won't tell you? You are her mother and have the right to know. I am surprised that they still have the team on it because of the connection that they all have with the baby."

"Yeah, well the governor gave them the okay because it hit close to home and Steve did not want the HPD messing it up."

"Oh I see."

Steve's POV

Danny and I were waiting in the truck for my mother-in-law come out of the truck. I hope that Violet does not get upset with him for doing this.

"Are you worried?" Danny spoke up.

"A little. I know that she is going to be upset."

"Yeah well. She took your child and you have every right to be upset about it."

"I am not upset. I am beyond pissed off that she did this to her own child. We were there for her when Violet's father and brother were on trial. It is just wrong."

"I know but we need to make sure that the girls are not in the cross fire on this one."

Danny and I watched as she finally left the house about an hour later. We decided to arrest her right then and there. Violet came out right as we were arresting.

"You knew?!" I heard her mother say.

"No I did not know mom. I promise you that. Steve would not have told me what the plan was."

We got her loaded up in HPD car and headed to the headquarters for questioning. I wrapped my arms around my wife and made sure that she was okay.

"It is going to be okay."

"Is it? My mom is going to hate us for this."

"I really don't care because of what she did to us and our daughter."

"I know that it was wrong of her Steve."

"I love you and I want you to be okay with this."

"I know babe. It is going to be okay."

Author Note: I know that this chapter is short but life has been busy. I hope next week to get back up to high numbers with word count. I hope that you all have a wonderful weekend. I will be gone on twitter this weekend. We are going to have a freedom weekend from all social media. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am back with a new chapter in this storyline. :) I was not sure about returning this storyline but I got the writing bug back so I am back with another new chapter.

Chapter 7

Violet's POV

It has been about a year since my mother was arrested. Lila was almost three years old. I had just found out that we are expecting our second child. I am a little nervous about this because of all that happen after Lila was born. I was not paying attention when Steve walked into the room.

"Hey honey." He said to me with a small smile.

"Hey babe." I responded to him. I know that he could tell that something is wrong.

"What is wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I responded to him.

"I can tell that something is going on. Just talk to me and we can figure it out." He said to me.

"I am just a little worried about things happening to this baby like they did with Lila when she was born." I responded to him.

"Babe, we don't know if things will turn out but we will do the same that we did with Lila. Okay?" Steve revealed to me with a small smile. "Plus we have family and friends that will make sure our kids are safe."

"Okay." I responded to him as he gave me a kiss. We had a movie night with our baby girl. I honestly can not believe that she is three. I am currently 12 weeks pregnant with this second baby. We went to bed right after the movie was done.

Steve's POV

The next morning, I woke up and went to get out of the bed only to put my foot on my daughter's blanket. I smiled at myself and went to pick her up to put her in my bed. I watched her cuddle into my wife. I wish that I could cuddle my beautiful girls. I walked into the bathroom and got my workout clothes on and then headed to for the run. I got back home about twenty minutes to find the girls already awake.

"Daddy!" Lila yelled as I walked into the room.

"Hey baby girl." I said as I picked her up. "Where is mommy?"

"She is in the bathroom." She replied to me.

"Well, why don't we go check on mommy?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Okay daddy." She responded to me as we headed up the stairs.

We went to go check on my wife and made sure she is okay. We walked up the stairs right as she was coming out.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"It is just morning sickness." She responded to me.

Violet's POV

I was making breakfast as Steve was playing with Lila. He is such a great daddy. I can not wait to see him with this baby. I heard the front door open but could not tell who it was until Danny walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, So can you make me some, please?" Danny asked me.

"Sure." I responded to him with a smile.

After a few hours and a lot play time, Danny left to go get Grace and Charlie for his weekend visit.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Zoo?" I responded to him.

"Sounds great." He said to me.

We headed to bed and I was the first who woke up in the next morning. Steve and Lila were still sleeping. I smiled when I saw Lila cuddled up against her father.I just love seeing them together. I headed downstairs to make some tea and have some me time.

Steve's POV

I woke up to find my wife not in bed and Lila sleeping next to me. I would love to just to stay here with her but I also have noticed that Violet is not in bed. I get out of the bed as quiet as I can so I don't wake Lila up. I head downstairs and found her sitting on the couch.

"Where is Lila?" She asked me.

"Still sleeping in our bed." I replied to her with a small smile. "Which I am surprised that that her mommy is not there with her."

"Yeah well, I decided to spend some time with just me and relax." She responded to me before we heard a crash sound from the upstairs and Lila came running down stairs. Lila jumped right into my arm."Daddy, there's someone following me." Lila says before the person appear at the stairs. I handed Lila to Violet before having them go into the bathroom.

"I won't let you get to my wife and child." I said to the person.

"It is a good thing that we don't want them. We want you." The person said before going all the way the stairs.

"Who is we?" I asked.

"You will see in due time." the person said before everything went dark.

Violet's POV

After Steve had me and Lila go into the bathroom, I pulled out my cell phone and dial Danny's number. He answers and I told him what is going on. He said that he would be there in a few minutes. I just hoped that it is not to late. I heard the door shuts and a car starts. I was waiting for Steve to open the door to tell us that it is clear but it is Danny who opens the door.

"Where is Steve?" I asked him.

"We do not know where he is but we will find him soon." Danny promises me.

Two hours later- Steve's POV

"Where are you taking me?" I yelled at the person.

"Do not worry McGarrett. We will be there soon." I recognize the voice and ca not believe that it is him. "I bet that you have figured out who I am. You killed my brother and now I have you. My family will take our revenge but first we will start with you."

Steve knew that he knew that he needed to protect his wife and child so he stayed quiet. He knew that he needed to trust him to find him and keep his family safe. He also hoped that it would be in time.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I should be back with another chapter as soon as I can. I would love to have this storyline completed by Hawaii Five 0 season premiere. So what I have heard about Catherine's return is that it's only going to be one episode which is good. I can not believe that this season, we are reaching 150 episodes. I hope that you all will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I can not believe that we only have a few more days until the return of Five 0. I will be live tweet on Friday. This part will feature more parts of Steve's kidnapping and his rescue. It has been over a week since my last update.

Chapter 8

Steve's POV

I walked into the building with the man that took me. I did not understand what was going on. What did they want with me. Why did they want revenge? Then I was pulled into the room with Victor's old brother.

"Hello McGarrett." His older brother said.

"What do you want?" Steve asked him.

"I want my brothers back but you can't do that because you killed both of them." the man said.

"Oh woah technically, I did not kill Victor, that was Wo Fat. Anton, you are right. I did have a big part in his death." Steve revealed to him. "Your brother gave me no choice. He had a gun on me." Steve responded to him.

"So I don't care who killed Victor because you put him in there." the man replied to him

Violet's POV

It has been about three days since Steve went missing, Lila is getting more upset by the moment. I know that she misses her father.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked me.

"He is on a mission right now. He'll be home soon." I lied to my daughter.

I got her ready for bed before going to the bathroom to called Danny.

"Danny, anything?" I asked him.

"Not yet. We are still working on it. Don't worry we will find him soon." Danny responded to me.

"Do you have any idea on who took him?" I asked him.

"We are looking at the Heese family to see if there is any more that we missed." Danny responded to me. "How much does she know?"

"Lila? I told her that Steve is out on a mission and will be back soon." I told him. "I hate lying to my daughter but I need to protect her."

"Okay, just tell her that daddy is going to be back as soon as he can." Danny revealed to me.

Steve's POV

The past three hours have been tortured for Steve. He knew that he needed to trust his team to find him.

Danny's POV

We finally have a lead on where Steve is and we are going to get him. We did not want to tell Violet about it just in case that it did not work.

"Okay, we need to load up. We all know that Victor and Anton had another brother that we are sure that he did not know about." I revealed to them. We got loaded up in the car to go to Steve's location.

We got to the location and started to get ready. I was glad that I put HPD on Violet and Lila. We sure did not want anything to happen to them while we are getting Steve out.

We managed to get into the building without that much trouble. Chin and I head one way while Kono and Grover head around. We finally managed to find Steve with Victor's brother holding a gun to his head.

"Listen to me, the best thing to do is to let Steve go." I say to him.

"Not a chance, you see he killed my brothers and I want him to pay." the man said to him.

"Listen to me, Nick. Steve has already pay for your brother, Anton's death by his father's death. Your sick brother killed his father on the phone." I pleaded to him.

"That is sick. My brother was a lot sick but he didn't deserve to be killed. Prison yes but not like this." He said.

"You don't understand, I tried to make sure that he went to jail. Wo Fat killed him because he was willing to help Steve out. Please, just let the man go back home." I pleaded with him before Kono took the shot and killed him. I rushed to Steve's aid. "Hey, you are okay."

"Stay away from me." Steve said to me. I saw his face and it was badly bruised.

"Steve, listen to me. I am not going to hurt you. We are best friends." I said to him

"No because if we were you would not have kept me in this for this long." Steve responded to me. I did not know how much that hurt Steve. "I need to get out of here."

"Okay let's go." I said to him.

Steve's POV

I walked over to Danny's car and knew that he was going to take me to the house. Truth was that I was not wanting to see her or Lila. I wanted to protect my daughter from this.

"Danny, take me to the hotel so that way my daughter does not need to see this. I do not want her to see this." I said to him.

"Are you sure. I know Violet wants to see you and so does your daughter. She is not going to care about what her father looks like. Just go home and be with them." Danny responded to me. I knew that he was right but I just did not want to scare her.

"I do not want to scare her. You can get my wife in the morning and bring her to the hotel. I just don't want Lila here." I said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter to this storyline. I am sorry that it almost took a week. I am still working on the other two storylines. I also relaunch Come back to me in separate seasons. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Happy Hump day to everyone. We keep getting closer and closer to the season premiere of Five 0. I am still working on the Come back to me series that I redid yet again. I can not believe that we are about to be in the seventh season.

Chapter 9

Steve's POV

"Steve, they do not care what you look like. They love you to the moon and back. Go to them." Danny pleaded to me.

"I can not. I just need time." I said to him.

"For what?" Danny asked me. "Because there is nothing that I would not do to be with my kids."

"I just can't do it right now." I responded him. "Something happen to me when I was gone."

"What happen to you that it would make you not want to be with them?" Danny asked me.

"I can't explained it. I need time to progress it. Just give me some time." I responded to him.

"How much freaking time do you need?! Your wife misses you and so does that little girl. Violet has been telling her that you went on a mission trip and should be back soon." Danny responded to me.

"Because I was beaten to justice of a man that killed my father and I had killed his brother because he had a gun pointed to me. I don't want my kid to see or my wife to see me like. I just need a little bit of time." I said to him.

I watched as Danny drove me to the hotel. I knew that this is not what he wanted but this was what was best. I wanted to make sure that Violet and our baby doesn't see this. I watched as Danny pulled into the driveway of my house.

"What the fuck Danny?" I said to him.

"You need to go home to be with your wife and child." He said as Violet came walking out of the house.

Violet's POV

I was inside the house when I saw lights in my driveway. I had already put Lila to bed so I walked outside. I saw Danny and someone next to him. I walked closer to Danny's car to find that it is Steve.

"Oh my god, Steve." I said to him as I noticed his bruises. "Babe, come inside."

"I can't let Lila see me like this." Steve said to me.

"Babe, she doesn't care what her daddy looks like as long as she gets to see her father. She misses you and so do I." I responded to my husband. "please come inside."

"Okay." Steve said as he got out of the car. I give Danny a smile before heading into the house. I managed to find Steve in the kitchen.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked him.

"No. Danny was supposed to drive me to the hotel so that way our daughter would not see my face.

"Steve, She wants to just to be hold by you. I want to be able to be in the same room. I also need to know what happen to you." I said to him.

"The Heese brothers are what happen to me. It was because of her that someone thought that it was okay to come into our home and take me." He said to me. "I rather be talking about this in the morning."

"I am just glad that you are okay." I replied to him. "I could not imagine our family without the most important person"

"Babe, you have no idea how much I love you. Right now, I just want to go to bed." Steve said to me as he wrapped his arms around me. He takes me upstairs and we go to bed only for Lila to wake up an hour later.

"I will get her." Steve said as he got out of bed letting me sleep for a little bit longer.

Steve's POV

I walked into my daughter's room and was worried that she was going to freak. I had bruises everywhere and walked to her bed.

"Hey baby girl." I said to her. I felt her cuddle into me and I knew that Danny was right about this. My daughter didn't care what I looked like. She just wanted me.

The next morning

I woke up to find Violet and Lila cuddle next to me. I love mornings like this where I get to be with my girls. I wanted to talk to Violet about everything that happen with my kidnapping but I just did not want to scare her. I got out of bed and start to have my morning route with swimming and running. I finally got back to find Violet awake.

"Hey honey." She said to me.

"Hey babe." I responded to her as I gave her a small kiss. "Where's Lila?"

"She is still sleeping." She responded to me.

"Good, I have some to enjoy my wife." I responded to her with a smile. I love moments where she and I can enjoy some time together. I heard knowing on the door and went to go to answer it. It turned out that it was Danny coming to check on us. I opened the door only to hear a scream upstairs.

"Lila!" I heard my wife yelling so I went to go check on her.

"Babe." I said as we went running up the stairs.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. We just have two more days until the season premiere. I am excited about the returned and I should be live tweeting the episode as long as everything goes well. Today, I have some chores to do before I can sit down and write fanfiction. I hope that everyone will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: I can not believe that we are in the month of November. I never meant to go almost two months without posting a single chapter so I have five times my average chapters. Thank you so much for staying with me during the break.

Chapter 10

Violet's POV

I could not find my daughter anywhere. Steve came running into the room with Danny in tow.

"Lilia's not here." I said to my husband as Danny started to look in the room.

"Did you look in her favorite hiding spot?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah." I responded to him. "Steve, we need to find our daughter."

"We will honey." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around me.

Steve's POV

We watched as Danny called it into the police station as the door bell rang. I let go of my wife so I can go find out what is going on downstairs with the door.

"I will be right back." I said to her as I head out of the room. I go to answer the door to find Melinda with Lilla.

"I am sorry to bug you but I found her on the beach." She said to me.

"Thank you so much." I said to her as I picked up my daughter.

"You are welcome. She was only out there for about two minutes. She must have sneak out." She responded to me.

"Okay, thank you." I replied to her as Violet and Danny came down the stairs. The minute that they both saw her, I watched Danny get back on the phone. I also felt Violet picked her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked our daughter.

"She seems to be fine." I said to my wife.

"Where was she found?" She asked me.

"She was found on the beach by one of our neighbors." I responded to her.

"Did you thank them for being her back?" She asked me.

"Yes, honey. She is okay." I replied to her.

Danny left the house after a few minutes. I watched Violet sitting next to our daughter. I sat down and then cuddle with my family.

Melinda's POV

I know that I told Steve that I had found his child on the beach but that was far from the truth. I wanted to get to know his little girl while I went after her mother. I was not paying attention when Danny came up behind me.

"You want to tell me what you have plan?" Danny asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied to him.

"Listen, I know my god daughter and know that she would never leave her house. So tell me what you did to her? How did you get her out?" Danny responded to me. I could tell that he was getting angry.

"I did not do anything to her." I replied to him. "I found her on the beach like I told her father."

"Stay away from that family or the next time, I will find proof what you did to her." Danny responded to me.

I watched as Danny walked away from me. I took a small breath out before walking to my house. I wanted Steve and his little girl. They would fit into my life so perfectly. Now I just needed to plan out how to get rid of Violet. I remember how I managed to get his daughter into my house for about two hours. I remember our talk.

Steve's POV

I watched as the girls together and they were making breakfast together. I can't help but feel that there was something wrong with the beach story. I wanted to talk to my daughter about it but right now was not the best time for it.

"Honey, are you okay?" I heard my wife asked me.

"yeah, I am fine." I responded to her as I gave her a small kiss.

We ended up spending the whole day together. I was getting Lila ready for bed when she started to cry.

"Daddy, can I see Melinda again?" she asked me.

"Baby, you only met her on the beach today. We probably will only see her in passing. We got to get in bed so we can go hiking tomorrow with mommy." I said to her.

"Daddy, I did not meet her at the beach. I was in her house." She responded to me.

"Oh really?" I said to my daughter.

"She took me to her house daddy. I love it in there. We played for about two hours." She replied to me.

"Baby, mommy and I are going to have a talk about this with her." I said to her as I finished tucking her.

"Okay daddy. Love you." she replied to me.

"Love you too, baby girl." I replied to her as I got off her bed.

I walked out of her bedroom and check the master to find Violet sitting there.

"Hey, I am going to lock up and set the new alarm system." I replied to her as I headed downstairs to locked up the house. I headed back upstairs and found Violet in the bath. "So I talk to her about what happen today."

"Did you explain that she can't do that again? It was not a good idea for her to do that." Violet questioned her husband.

"Babe, she was not found on the beach like Melinda said that she was. Lilia said that she was taken into the house. Danny and I are going to have a talk tomorrow with her about it. There is something that just doesn't feel right" I replied to her.

"Okay, Just promise me that everything will be okay." She responded to me.

"It will be. I am going to get ready for bed." I responded to her a small kiss. I walked out of the bathroom and got ready for bed. As I was climbing into the bed, Lila came walking into the room.

"What is wrong, baby girl?" I asked her as she climbed into bed with me.

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?" She asked me.

"Just for one night, tomorrow you will sleep in your own bed." I responded to her.

"Okay, daddy." She responded to me as we cuddle in bed together about ten minutes later, Violet came out of the bathroom.

"What is going on with her?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I responded to her.

The next morning- Violet's POV

I woke up sometime after Steve left for work. Lilia had moved into his side of the bed. She was a true daddy's girl. I knew that Steve was going to talk to our neighbor about what our daughter had said the night before because he wanted to get to the button of it. I stayed in bed for a little bit longer before heading downstairs.

I ended smiling when I noticed my husband had made my coffee for me and I just smile. He is so thoughtful. I grabbed my phone and send him a text message.

"Thank you babe for getting my coffee already ready for me. Love you." I said to him in the text message. Lila came downstairs after a few minutes for some breakfast. We then decided to play in the front yard when we saw Steve and Danny pulled into our neighbors driveway.

"Daddy!" Lilia yelled at him causing me to smile. She is such a daddy's girl.

"Lilla, stay here please. Daddy is working." I said to her.

I managed to get her go play and then Steve and Danny come over.

"Did you get anything good out of her?" I asked my husband.

"Nope. She denied that she took her into the house." Steve responded to me as Lilia goes to climb on him. "We got to head back to headquarters."

"Okay, love you."

"You too."

We watched as Steve and Danny left the front yard. I also watched as Melinda walks over to us after the boys left.

"Why is your daughter lying about seeing me at the beach?" She accused me and our daughter.

"She doesn't lie and now I want you to leave my house." I said to her before getting my daughter and heading to the inside.

"No! I want a apologize from your daughter." She responded to me.

"Get out." I said to her before shutting the door. "Baby, please go get my phone off the counter."

"Okay mommy." She said to me as she ran into the kitchen and got my phone. I dial Steve's number.

"Hey, I need you to come back to our house. She came over and is scaring our daughter right now." I said to him.

Steve's POV

I could not believe that she would come over and attack both my wife and daughter. I know that my daughter is telling the truth about this.

We pulled into my driveway to find Melinda hitting the door really hard. Danny got out of the car and stopped her.

"Okay, you got to stop." Danny said to her as I watched him.

"No I want that little brat to admit that she did something wrong by lying." Melinda respond to us. "I told you both what happen and I was telling her the truth."

"Hey don't call my kid a brat. " I informed her. "I might be here as a cop right now but that is my daughter that you are speaking to. I am sure that my wife asked you to get off the property more than once."

"Will you please get off their property before I have to arrest you for trespassing." Danny asked her so nicely. She is lucky because I would not have done that.

"Fine, I go but the next time that your brat is out, I won't bring her back at all. I will just let her go and be alone." Melinda responded to me. I heard the front door open and out came my wife.

"My child is not a brat so stop calling her that. Just admit that you were caught lying." Violet said to her as she came to stand next to me. I was a little worried that there was going to be fighting.

"I was never lying about where I found her. Maybe you need to teach her better not to leave the house without her parents." She said to us. I had heard enough and had Danny arrested for trespassing.

"She is gone for now." I told my wife. I had a feeling that this was not over by the way that she was acting.

Violet's POV

I could not believe that this woman called my daughter a brat not once but twice. I could not believe that woman and her nerve to call her that. I felt Steve wrapped his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay." He said to me as he gave me a small kiss.

I watched as my husband left for work again. It had been a few hours when our neighbor was released from the police station.

"Stay inside and don't go out. Not even when Daddy gets home." I told my daughter. I texted Steve to let him know that she was home. I waited for him to respond when Lilia came up to me.

"Mommy, look! I made daddy a pretty picture. Will you text him a picture of me with it?" She asked me.

"Sure baby girl." I said as I put my phone on camera and took a picture. I sent it to Steve and then posted it on facebook for all of our friends.

We had about an hour before Steve came home. We made dinner for him and he was happy to see us.

"Hey baby girl. How come you did not come see me when I got into the driveway?" Steve asked their daughter.

"Mommy said not to go outside because of the lady that called me a very not nice name. Am I what she called me?" She asked Steve.

"No baby. You are not. She doesn't know what she was talking about when she called you that." Steve replied to her with a smile.

Melinda's POV

Two weeks have gone by since Steve had me arrested for calling the little girl a brat. I did not mean to call her a brat but I needed to start planning to take down her mom. I make sure to watch what her schedule is like before I can strike. I walked out of the house right after Violet left with Lilia. Steve was home alone so I walked over to their house to knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Steve asked me. I knew that he was going to be unhappy with me for calling his daughter a brat. I knew that I needed to win her over to get back under Steve's good graces.

"I came to apologize for calling your daughter a brat. I am sorry for that. It was wrong of me for doing that. Please forgive me." I said to him.

"I forgive you but you need to go to my wife and apologize to her and my child." Steve replied to me.

I walked away from the house not really wanting to talk to Violet but knowing that I should talk to Lilia. I wanted to make my move at the end of the week to get Violet out of the way. I decided to take her to a warehouse that I rented about two weeks ago. It was the prefect place to hide her.

I decided to head to the warehouse to make sure that everything was done for this plan to happen. I was glad that I was able to pull this off. I decided to write a note saying that she was leaving Steve and hoped that he would move on with their daughter.

Steve's POV

I was glad when Violet and Lilia got home. I truly missed them while they were gone. We decided to watch a movie and just relaxed for the next few hours.

Few days later- Violet's POV

Steve had left for work and took Lilia to preschool. I decided that I would get some swimming done and then head to the store. I made it to the store when I could tell that someone was following me. I did not know what was going on. The next thing that I knew was that someone was putting something on my mouth and everything went black.

Steve's POV

Danny and I were in a middle of a case when my phone went off and it was the preschool saying that Violet has not picked up our daughter which was old.

"Hey Danny, we need to go. Something's wrong with Violet." I said to my friend.

"She is married to you so that is something wrong with you." Danny joked to me. I knew that he was kidding about it. "So what is going on?"

"She did not show up to picked up Lilia which is not like her at all. Danny, what if she left me or was taken? I just need to get my daughter and then find out what is going on with Violet." I said to him.

Melinda's POV

I could not believe how easy that was to take this woman. Now it's time to work on Steve and Lilia to make them mine. I could not believe it. I made sure to turn off her phone so that way she could not be trace here. I made sure to locked her up in the office and then left the warehouse only to bump into Chin.

"What are you doing here?" Chin asked me.

"I have been renting this warehouse to store some items of mine for a new business that I am going to start up." I responded to him. It was part true that I was using this warehouse as storage.

"Okay." Chin responded to me.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of Love is an open door. I will see you soon for the next chapter. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


End file.
